


Kiss

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those hands - those warm hands - were slowly bringing him closer to those parted lips. Would they be as soft as Tim had hoped? What taste did they carry with them? Would he feel the heat of Kon’s blush against his cheek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [This fanart. Just…this fanart](http://fuckyeahtimkonslash.tumblr.com/post/19423035901/kiss-superboy-and-redrobin-by-cctcc)

The look in Kon’s eyes made his stomach squirm and twist uncomfortably. It was dark and heated, it spoke of things those blue eyes had never said before and made him want to look away.

 

Sure fingers finished pulling his cowl down, revealing his nervous blue eyes. He couldn’t hide his feelings right now, no matter how hard he tried. His heart was beating too fast, his breath was too shallow, his eyes darting over Kon’s face, his body as tight as a bow string.  
  


“Tim.”  
  


One word. His name. Spoken so gently, with such desperation that it made him want to cry. His fingers tightened in the red and black emblem, disfiguring the logo beyond recognition. His ears felt hot, hotter still as large hands cupped his head. Hands that could punch through concrete as though it were paper cradled his head with such care and tangled in his dark hair. The heat of Kon’s palms soaked into his neck and ears, making him flush harder as he whispered, “Kon…”  
  


He had to swallow, nervous with anticipation as Kon closed his eyes. Those hands - those warm hands - were slowly bringing him closer to those parted lips. Would they be as soft as Tim had hoped? What taste did they carry with them? Would he feel the heat of Kon’s blush against his cheek?  
  


A trembling hand went up, thumb sitting on the jawline as fingertips trailed shakily over tense muscles. The city rattled and screamed and carried on below them, a strange soundtrack to the coming kiss. Eyelids fluttered shut as their noses touched, their quick breaths mingling hotly.  
  


Lips parted slightly, Tim held his breath as Kon’s lips covered his. Soft, uncertain, warm. It tasted of nothing, it tasted of desperation, it tasted like love. He felt hot, the cold breeze blowing his cape around was fanning the heat underneath his skin. He felt cold where ever Kon wasn’t touching him. He felt dizzy as the pressure on his lips increased, a shy press of tongue tapping against his upper lip asking for permission.  
  


He flushed harder when he heard a soft noise of pleasure. Was it him? Was it Kon?

 

He was not certain.

 

He did not care.


End file.
